


Unicorn Dreamers

by Appu123y



Category: Prep School Blues (Web Series)
Genre: Even edgar is happy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Special Gays, the fluffiest fluff you can imagine with more fluff, unicorn AU, wholesome lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appu123y/pseuds/Appu123y
Summary: "when she was just a girl she expected the world but it fell away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep, to para-para-paradise".Tracy finally finds a world where everyone likes her.





	Unicorn Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrectpsb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectpsb/gifts).



*a beautiful island with lush green foliage and spacious fields permeated with the sounds of magic and rising waterfalls*

"Hey trace!" a beautiful golden blond unicorn with a streak of blue in her mane said as she galloped over. 

"Rachel?" tracy asked, confused. Tracy wouldn't have recognized her if not for the voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yeah? why do sound so confused? did you hit your head on a tree branch or something" she said laughing. "Anyway its good to see you! you've been gone for a couple hours." Rachel leaned over and nuzzled Tracy to emphasize how much she had missed her. 

 

It was then that tracy first noticed that she was indeed also a unicorn. She looked down in shock at black hooves and cream fur-covered limbs. She nuzzled back Rachel figuring that was what she was supposed to do and notice a flash of dark blue from the corner of her eye. Apparently her mane was a deep blue, like the ocean, just like the streak in rachels mane. Though she may not know what was happening in this strange world she took pride in the fact that she at least looked good. 

 

"Um yeah, i went for a walk and then took a nap in the sun. Sorry" Tracy said figuring she owed her girlfriend an explanation at least. "Why dont we go meet the others and hang out" She suggested wanting to explore this new world. 

"Sure. I think i saw Jack and Larsen napping together by a tree earlier" Rachel said as she turned to lead the way. 

After a while they reached a clearing with a big tree and two unicorns resting underneath. One was a delicate seafoam green with a forest green mane that gave off a very calming vibe and the other was a bigger stallion with a coat of royal blue and a mane of deep navy. She figured the green one had to be jack from the calming vibe he gave off and so the blue one was Larsen. Tracy noticed that these two also had matching streaks in their mane, just like her and rachel. 

"Hey guys!" she said as they approached the sleeping couple.

Immediately the blue one shot up and started looking around wildly, standing protectively in front of the other before he was calmed down by his partner. 

"Trace! you're back!" Jack said standing up and running over to nuzzle his friend. Larsen approached too but a little more mellow and still at a bit of a distance.

 

"haha hey jack!" she said as she giggled from her friends enthusiasm. 

She looked over to larsen with a friendly smile "hey larsen"

"Hey trace, welcome back" he said. 

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye to see a charcoal black stallion with a streak of silver in his mane racing a grey stallion with a mane of silver interrupted by a streak of black. 

 

"Who is that with Edgar" Tracy said to her friends. She received a few weird looks before Jack responded

 

"Um thats Aron, Edgar boyfriend? Remember? you've known them for like forever" 

"oh yeah" She said, she didn't remember but she had already decided to accept this world since it seemed so peaceful and happy. 

Despite the weird looks her friends were still giving her she decided to try to distract them. "Why dont we go play something!" She said suddenly. 

Her friends linked a few times at the abrupt change of topic but they all nodded in agreement. 

Tracy spent the rest of the day racing her friends, playing ball, practicing spells, and eating fruit. And when she laid down to sleep at the end of the day next to her girlfriend and her friends, she thought this might just be the best day she's had in a long time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracy woke up that morning in an especially good mood. She didn't know why but she knew she felt happy and content and so she decided to accept it. And that evening she made all her friends friendship bracelets with colors that she felt fit them, though she didn't know why. And when she gave Edgar his she gave him an extra one telling him he should find someone worthy of it to make him happy. 

 

That night she went over to Rachels and falling asleep on the couch cuddled next to her girlfriend in front of the TV. She had a smile on her face while she dreamt.


End file.
